


Back to the Beginning

by bugheadjones



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadjones/pseuds/bugheadjones
Summary: How exactly did Cassidy and Mac get back together before graduation?





	Back to the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal in 2006.
> 
> I don't own these characters. I'm just playing with them.

The last thing he had thought would happen when he agreed to stay and tutor Weevil was this. Sure he's happy that they're talking about their relationship, but in a library? It wasn't exactly what he had imagined when he thought about apologizing to her. He had thought about it a lot, but most of the time it was during school or one day after school, never in the middle of tutoring the ex-leader of a biker gang after hours.   
  
He leaves the classroom with her anyway when she says that they should talk. Of course Weevil had mentioned that they should go to a coat room and deal with their agression, but talking is good too. Better even, if you're him.   
  
They walk down the hall in silence, the only room with a coat room in the building too far to handle.   
  
"It's not exactly a coat room, but it will do." She's trying to sound normal, but he can feel the tension of being alone with him and he hates it.   
  
He imagines that the library is a better place anyway. They don't have keys to the office in the first place and the library is never locked.   
  
They walk in and stand in front of the couch in the reading area. He figures he can get in and out of there quicker if he stays standing. He's almost disappointed when she does the same. He doesn't want this to be completely over, but he knows that she's graduating in a week so it already is.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry." He wants to get it out, get this over with. He knows that he's not good enough, not worthy of her forgiveness so he just wants it out. He doesn't want this to last longer that it has to. He doesn't want to break down in front of her, admit that she's the best thing that's ever happened to him, admit that he knows what he's doing, but just can't do it with her. He doesn't want to see that look on her face again. He's hurt too many people and she definitely doesn't deserve to be on that list.  
  
He's knows that it's coming before she even opens her mouth and, if he could, he'd walk away right now, but he's committed to not hurting her again so he won't.  
  
"Why?" She looks at up at him from and she has an almost smile on her face. He knows that he's hurt her and that she shouldn't find his lack of logical comments amusing.   
  
He's taken by surprise because this wasn't what he was expecting. He was expecting her to yell at him or cry or hit him, but not this.  
  
"Mostly for not taking you to the prom."It's not his best excuse, but it's part of it and he knows that he owes her that apology as much as any.  
  
"I didn't really want to go, you know that."  
  
"But you did go and I'm sorry that it wasn't me who took you." He really is sorry about that. Dick had come home drunk after the Alterna-prom and blurted out some things about her being there with some other guy. He never did find out who as Dick passed out halfway through telling him. He's not sure if he should hate or be thankful to the guy who took her.   
  
"I kind of wish that I hadn't gone."  
  
For a moment he thinks that maybe this is turning around, that she hadn't wanted to go because of him not being the one with her, but, when she continues, he's happy that he didn't get his hopes up.  
  
"I ended up going with Butters. Veronica auctioned me off basically and he was the highest bidder."  
  
He laughs despite the serious feeling in his gut. He feels guilty for a moment, but then she starts laughing along and it's almost like they're back to the beginning.   
  
He doesn't know what he's laughing about, but he doesn't think much of it when she grabs onto his shirt sleeve while trying to keep her balance since she's laughing herself and they fall backwards onto the couch.  
  
She lets go of his shirt and settles onto the couch, still trying to stop laughing.   
  
"He took me to dinner..." She starts to laugh again and he settles himself next to her while she continues. "...on a pirate ship."  
  
"Well, I could have done that." He tries to sound upset over it, but he starts laughing halfway through and remembers that he doesn't have to pretend around her.   
  
"I don't even like pirates." He knows this and he can see the recognition in her eyes when she talks about it. He couldn't even begin to count the times that they watched movies while laughing about the horrible costumes and accents and almost choking on popcorn. He'd always pick the ones with the horrible pirate plots just to hear her laugh or groan in annoyance when she discovered it.   
  
Silence fills the air and it's not awkward. He enjoys the feel of sitting in silence with her and closes his eyes, listening to her breathing.   
  
They sit in silence for a while and he doesn't even notice when she shifts closer to him on the small couch. He feels her breath hot on his cheek before he feels her press her lips against his softly before pulling away.   
  
It lasts all of ten seconds, not even long enough for him to react or open his eyes, but, when he does, she's smiling at him and sitting with her left leg flush against his right.  
  
It's getting late, he can tell, and they still haven't finished with their tutoring session, but he doesn't think about the time or math as he moves as close to her as he can and catches her mouth in the first real kiss they've ever shared.  
  
When she pulls away and he looks at her he hopes that Weevil has gotten sick of waiting for them and leans back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
